Lover Unexpected
by The Giving Tree
Summary: Life is filled with all sorts of unexpected surprises sometimes bad and sometimes good in the long run.. or so it seemed for Qhuinn and Genesis when they are roughly pushed into each others worlds by mere coincidence.Black dagger brotherhood story
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I hope you like it=) _all characters and other things belong to J.R ward except Genesis of course =)_**

Everything was happening so fast one moment she was walking home at night and the next she was being chased by some crazy men that smelled like baby powder. She ran as fast as she could through the rainy streets all the while praying to god that it was just a bad dream. She was too young to die or get raped by these smelly pigs. Her futile attempt to escape proved to be useless, they moved so fast it looked blurry. They easily cornered her at the dead end of an ally in which she had so dumbly ran into. "Fuck!", she hissed " if only I wasn't hyperventilating maybe I would have seen where I was".

There was three men, two small guys and one very large male who looked nothing like his friends. He was all muscle and height , he was literally twice as tall as her. Held an aura of confidence and authority about him or maybe he just seemed like the type that would kill for no good reason. He smiled at her evilly and came at her while she stood frozen. She was in a state of shock she couldn't remember how to move her body and the only thing that came out of her mouth was scream. " screaming isn't gana help you bitch ", one of them said roughly. In that instant something clicked in her brain and her rebellious side kicked in, suddenly she didn't care what they did to her anymore she was not about to go down without a fight. She smiled at them and watched as their gazes became confused and surprised at her amateur attempts to get free.

As the giant one came at her with a questioning look in his eyes she let him get close enough to to touch her face and say, "whatever are you up to little one?". That was her chance she she pulled the mace from its hidden spot inside her sleeve and quickly sprayed his eyes and said, "Take that bitch!" The instant he became unguarded she ran for it, barley dodging the other two's attempt to grab her. She smiled inwardly thanking the gods that she was to short for them to easily grab her. With her heart pounding a million miles an hour she actually believed she could get away. She was already at the exit of the ally when things changed.

"Not so fast you little human bitch" , yelled Mr. steroids as he roughly pulled her back by the hair and flipped her around so fast she got dizzy. Still in a state of confusion all she felt was the sharp pain in her right cheek as he roared and slapped her so hard the blow threw her to side viscously as he yelled at his other two flunkies to hold her still. Times like these she wished she had a shaved head for nothing to grab onto. She tasted the coppery taste of her own blood as it washed into her mouth and slowly spilled out of the corners of her mouth.

She was roughly pulled to her feet by his flunkies. They held her up by the arms, each one roughly grasping her sensitive flesh and simply laughing at her they said "oh your in for it now". Before she could react the pig who she had maced punched her hard in the stomach causing the her to gasp for air . Tears slipped from the corners of her eyes as she looked up and shrieked in raged breaths "who are you freaks?"

Mr. steroids' brown eyes glittered as he looked at her shaking, rain soaked body from head to foot. The way he looked at her caused the bile to rise in her mouth and this time it wasn't from overeating. Then he did something unexpected, he laughed and said, "my name is Lash and I am going to make you life hell". His maniacal laugh was so cold it made her get goose bumps and not from the rain trickling down her bruised face. All she saw in his eyes was a soulless monster. His Cold eyes looked into hers as he grew quiet and smiled at her again. Thats all she saw before he struck her again and her vision become blurry and she fell into unconsciousness. Her last sarcastic thought was that prince charming was definitely not real and that perhaps her guardian angel fell asleep on the job, oh joy.

Please review and tell me what you think cause if you don't like it i'm not going to finish it=(


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Qhuinn you wanna go out for some drinks?"John signed as he and Blay came up behind him in the foyer. He definitely needed to have a few drinks and maybe a few girls too he was to stung out. " thats gana have to wait boys Wrath said V found a lead on where lash is hiding out". At the mention of Lash they he became serious and noticed his buddies tense next to him. It was no secret that of recently Lash had been discovered to be the conniving bastard they all thought him to be. Ever since they found out he was the Omega's son they had been tracking him down.

They silently followed Z to wraths office for the meeting and waited for further instruction. Wrath Looked grave as he sat in the little desk that he dwarfed with is height. He slowly stood and waited for V to finish giving them the coordinates of Lash's hide out. Once he was done he informed them that they were going in tonight. They couldn't risk waiting any longer for all they knew Lash would be in a different spot tomorrow. " The mission is simple you go in get any civilians they might have that are still alive and hopefully get Lash too", Wrath said in a grave tone.

All the brothers were heading to the site V,Z,Butch,Rahge,John,Blay,And even Tohrment who had recently just returned. This was His opportunity to show them all that he was a good fighter especially if he had to protect John too. This was the kind of fight that he needed to let loose and get his revenge on Lash for ruining everybody's lives.

They all Jumped into into the escalade and drove to the toward the site , yet they stoped a few miles away to avoid detection and dematerialized the rest of the way. As they got to the spot he noticed it was a nasty little beat up shack. They slowly made their way inside armed and ready for a fight. However once inside it was empty, all the lessers were gone and all that remained were their torture devices and holes in the ground where there was dead civilians.

" The cost is clear search the place and check for any survivors", said Z as he pulled out his cell to inform Wrath. They walked around the dusty shack which resembled an sick operation room and looked like it had been abandoned for days.

They looked everywhere yet all the civilians were dead and already rotting away. There was flys all around the decaying bodies. "Its all clear" Rhage said as he walked in from scanning the outside. "The bastard slipped again!" said butch, " Now what?" "We are heading back to the mansion and waiting for another lead thats what"said Z as he hung up on Wrath. They were all arguing about what to do while he wallowed in his hate toward Lash when they heard it.

There was small squeak coming from the wall or was it the ground. But they had checked all the holes and no one was alive. As they room grew quiet he pin pointed the noise it was coming from under the operation table. They lowered their guns as he pushed the table to the side and noticed abnother hole in the ground. There was something in there and it was crying weakly , that was when they smelled it , a human female . As he got down on his knees and pulled her form out of the earth they all sucked in their breaths and hissed .

**Qhuinn POV**

The human girl looked to be no more then 15 years old about 4'9 , her pale russet skin was bruised,bloody and her piercing black eyes were open in shock. Her mangled body was so skinny it resembled a holocaust survivor and she was panicking slightly as she felt him pull her nude form into his arms. "Why would the sick bastards want a human", roared Rhage shaking violently his dragon threatening to come out. " theres no knowing what the Omega is up to, we'll have to ask the Scribe Virgin", said V.

He covered her in his cloak and and pulled her close trying to comfort her crying form. She seemed to be trying to say something through her parched lips and managed only to ask " Who are you?" in a raspy voice. "My Name is Qhuinn and you are no longer in danger , we're going to take you to our good doctor Jane and she will fix you right up",he said forcing a smile through his clenched jaw in order to make her feel better, which seemed to work.

Once Z had contacted Wrath and alerted him on the situation they were given the OK to take her to the mansion even though she was human. Then again they couldn't just erase her memory anymore because it was obvious that she had been there for quite some time. On the ride home he had to be careful not to discomfort her and was very aware of Z and Rhage glancing at her several times to make sure she was ok. He knew what they saw when they looked at her; Z saw himself as a blood slave and Rhage saw Mary when she had been sick with cancer.

Knowing that all the brothers wanted to protect her made him feel better about bringing her to the mansion. As they entered the gates of the mansion she made a small squeaking noise which caused him to hold her tighter. They walked through the foyer and where immediately bombarded with the female's questions about the girl. "Your questions will be answered latter right now I need to see her", Jane said as she motioning for him to follow her to the PT room.

Once in the PT room Jane told him to place her on the operation table and remove the cloak. As he did what he was asked Jane turned and her eyes nearly popped out of her head, " Lash is one sick motherfucker I hope he falls on his face!". "Lash, how do you know Lash did this to her?" "Qhuinn haven't you looked at her at all?"Of course but I thought this was the omega's doin..."he lost his breath as he finally saw what Jane was talking about. On her neck like a choker there was Lash's name carved into her flesh in the old language. IF vampires could get light headed he just did because seeing that was so shocking it made him get goos bumps. Just when he thought Lash couldn't get any sicker.

"Now lets see if there is any broken bones", Jane began with her strictly business tone. She is definitely suffering from maul nutrition, she has a few broken ribs, she'll need a few stitches, and some blood transfusion because she has had a lot of blood loss". As V walked into PT room to help Jane operate Qhuinn was asked to leave and call Wrath. As he was exiting the room he faintly heard Jane whisper , " I don't think she is gana make it". No she was going to make it , he refused to believe that the poor girl would not survive . For some reason he felt he needed to protect her , yet something continued to poke at the back of his mind but he refused to think about bonding. It was so silly to think of something like that when he had just met her and hadn't even talked to her for that matter. Yet bonding with a humans wasn't a shock Rhage was a perfect example of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so the first few chapters are gonna be a little slow but I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far=)**

**Genesis's POV**

...beep..beep..beep..beep...

That annoying noise would not stop yet as she slipped in and out of consciousness she felt and heard the presence of two people in the room with her. She prayed to god that by some miracle they could save her from the eternal sleep she felt herself slowly slipping into. Yet as she felt herself fall into blackness for what seemed the last time she lost hope.

"Why do you give up?" , a voice said from within the darkness. " Did you not fight for so long while captive to finally give up now that you are free?" " Tell me child what is your heart's desire?"

The darkness she was surrounded by seemed to change as the voice spoke, it was like a tunnel with a luminous light at the end like when a single candle is lit in dark room. The light she realized was where she should go even if she had heard before that she should not follow the light for the light would surely mean death. But she was so tired and she feared the dark so much that she ran toward the light only happily only to see that at the end there was a figure, the owner of that soothing voice which demanded she stay alive.

As she slowly approached the figure pulled the veil that covered their face and suddenly everything was white, a bright blinding light so much so that she staggered back with her arms covering her face for fear of what was to come.

" Lower your arms child and face the being who wishes to grant you life anon".

She hesitantly lowered her arms and squinting slightly as she faced the figure before her and was shocked to see that it was a beautiful woman unlike any she had seen before. " who are you?" " surely you are not god?", she questioned.

" Silly child I am the Scribe Virgin mother to the race of vampires and I have called upon you to grant you a gift but with every gift I ask for a sacrifice, are you willing?"

"What are you talking about I thought I was already dead and yet if my ears are not deceiving me you are saying you will grant me life?", Genesis hesitantly asked.

" Yes that is what I'm saying but I warn you I am not to be questioned and have only permitted you to ask so many things because you are clueless to so many things in this dark world". " Tell me child will you take the gift of life to be reborn as a vampire, as one of my children for the small price of losing the sun, never seeing your family, and bearing a child to a warrior?"

Genesis could not take it any longer what kind of sick joke was this?, an awful ridiculous one thats what it was. "Small?, You call that a small sacrifice?". " How can you so bluntly ask me to give up everything and to bear a child at that, for crying out loud I'm still a fucking virgin!", she screamed outraged.

" Enough! I will not allow you to speak to me in such a manner when I have offered you something so great, any other would give anything to be in your position!" she roared in a high commanding voice. " You have one last chance so tell me, now do you agree or would you prefer to parish forever?"

So many decisions to be made maybe she should just die and get over it but the idea of living again and as a vampire at that was so very appealing. How bad could it be? Maybe she would actually have the chance to fall in love with this so called warrior before bearing his child or at least get to pick who. After all the scribe virgin had not specified who the warrior had to be only that he had to be a warrior.

"Yes", she whispered. " Yes I will take your offer", she said more confidently raising her head high and looking up into the Scribe Virgin's angelic face.

The Scribe Virgin seemed pleased with this so much so that she actually smiled a little, a small turning at the corners of her perfect lips. " Verily child this is a decision you will not regret. Now come closer and put you hand in mine for a new life awaits you when you awaken", as she said this she raised her right hand palm up patiently waiting for Genesis to comply.

So many questions were running through her head as she slowly stepped forward and closer to the Scribe Virgin with her own hand hesitantly raising to meet the awaiting palm. As she placed her palm unto the Scribe Virgin's palm she gasped at the connection, the warmth seeping into her bones with the promise of eternity.

She couldn't help looking into the Scribe Virgins perfect eyes as she realized that her own eyes were slowly closing with a sudden sleepy feeling as she fell, fell into the darkness again, back through the dark tunnel from whence she came, and back to the world of the living.


	4. Chapter 4

**Qhuinn's POV**

He couldn't bear the wait it seemed like an eternity ago that he had been kicked out by Jane to pas up and down the stupid corridor outside the PT room in bundle of nerves. He felt like he was gonna leap out of his skin at the slightest sound. He was so eager to know what was happening to the poor girl.

Everyone of the brothers wanted to know if she was gonna be fine he guessed that maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was human targeted by lesser, Lass to be exact. As soon as he had called Wrath the king four head wrinkled in concern but not before a look of shock crossed his features even with his dark shades it was obvious that he was flabbergasted about why and how the girl was brought into their world. "I'll speak to the scribe virgin and see what thinks about the girl staying that is if she survives", he said it all in a strained tone as though he sensed that deep down inside Qhuinn felt something for the human as though he were afraid to burst his bubble.

He hated how how easily everyone could read him and all he wanted was for the girl to be fine. At this point he didn't care if she was human or not. All these thoughts, doubts, and questions swam in his brain yet all at once he was brought out of his thoughts by Jane voice. " Something happened the girl died but..but..then she came back to life". " Its like her batteries were recharged or something , theres definetly something strange about this". " I think maybe I know who did it but..._

He Drowned out the rest of what Jane was saying and stood frozen with joy and for once in his life thanked the Scribe Virgin. Even though all the while at the back of his mind he sensed she was up to something.

The first thing he did after he regained his senses was rush into the PT room eager to see her breathing for himself. Yet even before he walked in a strange smell hit him, it was that of a female nearing her transition.

" What the fuck is the smell Jane, don't tell me its what I think it is", Wrath nearly growled. " Don't talk to her like that!", V growled its not her fault it looks like the Scribe Virgins doing". " Why would she do something like that for a human?.. UNLESS … she.._". Just like that Wrath had fled with Beth trailing after him in hope of offering help.

AS the brothers argued amongst themselves Qhuinn couldn't help but feel like he had just been mind fucked . How the fuck could the scribe virgin even make a human into one of them it seemed impossible and unlike Butch it didn't seem like she had some hidden power. All he could do was shake his head of those silly thoughts and go in to see her.

**Genesis' POV**

As she slowly regained consciousness the first thing she noticed was that her body felt like it had been plowed over with a ton of bricks and her mouth was dry as fuck. When she opened her eyes she instantly regretted doing because she felt like shit as her vision swam. Her vision slowly cleared and the second thing she noticed was that she was connected to annoying beeping machined and had nasty oxygen tubes up her nose.

" What the fuck!", she screeched as she went to pull the tubed out of her nose a huge strong hand gently clasped onto her hand to stop her from disturbing those God awful tubes. Her eyes widened as she slowly turned her head and came face to face with a huge chest that rippled with muscles visible even under the t shirt. She craned her head up and came face to face with biceps and so she craned her neck some more and came face to face with a thick smooth neck and finally after one last try she saw the face that belonged to that huge body. The face of her savior , the one who had rescued her from all those weeks of torture with the motherfucker ; Lash.

"You shouldn't poke at any of the tubes they're supposed to make your breathing easier", he said this all in a patient tone looking her straight in the eyes . As she lay there frozen looking at him with wide eyes she couldn't help but feel a little self conscious with him looking at her like that. His eyes were so intense and such a beautiful colors too, One blue and the other green. His facial structure was perfect from his strong jaw to those nice lips.

"Are you ok", she distantly heard him ask and quickly snapped out of her daze feeling the heat rush to her cheeks she felt like an idiot and he probably thought she was gonna be one of those deranged fan girls now. Great just what she needed the first hot guy she met to think she was a weirdo but she probably wasn't his type. She felt a pang of hurt as she realized that even before lash fucked up her appearance he wouldn't have looked twice at a girl like her.

With nothing else to say she glanced at him and thanked him for saving her life. " Don't worry about it", he said " besides I wasn't the only one who saved you all of my brothers helped",then as an after thought he he said, " we would have done it for anyone".

Yes for anyone the word ANYONE seemed to glare at her as she resigned herself to the fact that she was right he was only doing his job as were the rest of his brothers as he called them. Now that he new she was OK he would go on without bothering with her again. " I think I need to sleep some more , I'm feeling tired", she said in a dejected voice and turned to face away from his beautiful face. She closed her eyes and hoped he would believe that she was sleepy so she could wallow in peace alone.

**Qhuinn's POV**

He was confused to say the least one moment she stared at him as though he was the best thing ever and the next she turned away from him closing herself off. Yet not before he saw the look of sadness in her eyes. He felt as though he was somehow responsible for how she felt now and wondered if it was something he said.


End file.
